For an existing typical communication cabinet system, generally, a cabinet is located in a local end of an outdoor site, and a remote network management center is located in a remote central equipment room. The remote network management center implements interconnection and communication with a device of the cabinet through a management channel and a service information channel in a communication manner, such as the Internet (Internet). The interior of the cabinet is configured with various physical components required by the device, such as a power distribution component, a power supply system, a service processing component, and a passive physical component. Functions of the remote remote network management center are mainly performing initial physical parameter configuration for an internal device in the cabinet and performing maintenance management (including asset management) on running information of the device. Various internal physical components in the cabinet connect to each other through cables, backplane interconnection signals and so on. The cabinet and an external device (such as a tower and a radio frequency device) are connected through a cable, an optical fiber and so on.
An existing communication cabinet asset management system mainly includes two parts: a cabinet device of a local end and a remote network management center. A cabinet management center communicates with the remote network management center through a bus such as a fast Ethernet (FE, Fast Ethernet) bus. The interior of the cabinet device is configured with various asset components. An electrical label module is integrated in each asset component, and is configured to store asset information, production-manufacturing information and so on of the component. The cabinet management center is responsible for information management of internal asset components in the cabinet. The remote network management center is responsible for configuration and maintenance of asset information of physical components in the cabinet.
The following problems exist in the existing communication cabinet asset management system. First, a diversity of cabinet types exists, configuration types of internal physical components in the cabinet are complex, the asset information is manually configured in the existing asset management system, and maintenance work of the system is complex and costly. Therefore, asset configuration situations of the physical components cannot be managed and updated in real time during upgrade expansion of inventory devices and maintenance and replacement of devices on an existing network, and presence information and asset information can be determined by the cabinet asset management system only after the internal physical components are powered on.